Tomitake
Odorite Tomitake (とみたけ) is a male Odorite who is is well known for being apart of Mesemoa. For his first dance cover, Tomitake covered Melonchin's choreography of "Happy Synthesizer" in 2011. The video reached 56 000+ views, and was ranked fourth in the Odottemita catagory. No cover was uploaded until 2014, where he posted his second solo cover, Melochin's choreography of "III Toluthin Antenna III." It's unknown whether he's danced by himself at any other time, though he did often collaborate with Yato, and even formed a pair named "Yatomitake." Though they haven't collaborated since 2012. Tomitake had also been apart of Boys' School Year 2 Class 5 (男子校2年5組), a seemingly boys dance group in which rivalled to Boys' Dorm 2nd Floor Room 5 (男子寮2F5号室). Their last upload was in 2012, Hyadain no Kakakada☆Kadaomoi. Tomitake now dances as the pink member of MeseMoa. When he dances, his style is known to have seemingly plain energy in which matches the beat of the song. Throughout his dances, and depending on the song, his expressions can be varied. In Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara), he seems to hold a serious expression, while in his collaboration with Kimagure Prince of Yobanashi Deceive, his expressions change much more, often potraying himself to be quite goofy. Unlike most of the members who are currently in MeseMoa., Tomitake was the only member who joined in later after the creation of MeseMoa, though the addition of Tomitake didn't create dramatic differences, as many of the members enjoy dancing and hanging out with him. He often gets put in the same position as Nibansenji during dance covers, due to his height in comparison to other members. On MeseMoa's YouTube Channel, there's a playlist named "Musumen Road to Nakano Sun Plaza," which as the named indicates, the road to Nakano Sun Plaza. In the first part of the series, it was said that it was impossible to stop Tomitake from joining the group, though there was no specific reason mentioned. At the time, Tomitake worked as one of the staff members of Musumen, more specifically, an MC alongside Zeararu. MissMoa In the side group, MissMoa, Tomitake's female persona is called Tomita Keiko. Unlike the goofy Tomitake, Keiko is very bashful, coming off as superior and powerful in comparison to the other members. Keiko is the sub leader of MissMoa, putting herself above everyone else. Being the bashful girl she is, Keiko often speaks vulgar language towards all of the MissMoa members, though Kusoyo and Ne-chan are the only members who Keiko doesn't talk vulgarly towards. Keiko has no good relationships with many of the members, especially towards Shiratori Fukue. Though the expectional members are Kusoyo, often standing alongisde Keiko's statements, as she somewhat has similar opinions to her, and Ne-chan, who helps Keiko calm down, as well as moves the topic along. Though she is also reckless, and has made an attempt to attack Akane and Niko, though the attempts have failed as Akane has humiliated Keiko in front of their audience from all those times. Aside from Keiko bullying people, and then getting hit by karma by being humiliated for bullying, she is no doubt loved by many fans due to her power in which she controls. Outside of Odorite: Personality & Traits Tomitake's overall personality can be called goofy or childish, as when he dances to upbeat, cheery songs, he grins, a lot. During a lot of MeseMoa.'s vlogs and challenges, there's a chance he'll scream in a really high pitch when he's afraid, which is contradicting in comparison to his singing voice, as it's rather low. Aside from screaming, he is very playful with other members, and can be seen interacting with most of them in MeseMoa.'s vlogs. His mainly talks to Aoi, Shirofuku, and Kimagure Prince, who are all apart of the sub unit: Traffic Light, and is a huge fan of them. He genuinely looks out for everyone, and called himself the "younger big brother" when he reintroduces himself as a MeseMoa. member. --- Of course this is just a note page for myself, so not all information may be accurate! I am looking into references once I finish writing Tomitake's page though!!